1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium comprising a magnetic film having perpendicular magnetization, the magnetic film being used for a recording layer. The present invention also relates to a recording and reproducing head and a magnetic recording and reproducing method for such a magnetic recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium on which any disappearance of data, which would be otherwise caused by the thermomagnetic relaxation phenomenon, is prevented or suppressed, and recording and reproduction can be performed at a surface recording density of not less than 20 Gbits/in2. The present invention also relates to a recording and reproducing head and a novel magnetic recording and reproducing method which are preferably used to perform recording and reproduction on such a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hard disk (magnetic recording medium) is widely used as an external storage medium for computers and the like. Usually, the longitudinal magnetic recording is adopted for the hard disk, in which information is recorded in parallel to a recording film surface by using, for example, a ring-shaped magnetic head (hereinafter referred to as “ring head”) carried on a floating type slider.
In recent years, a variety of data including, for example, graphic data, animation data, and document data are processed in various ways in advanced manners, in which a huge amount of information is dealt with. In order to successfully deal with such a huge amount of data, one of the most important technical tasks in the field of hard disk is to increase the surface recording density. At present, the hard disk has achieved a surface recording density of 4 Gbits/in2.
A means for achieving the high density process has been suggested, for example, in IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. MAG-15, No. 6, pp. 1456–1458 (1979). This document describes a perpendicular magnetic recording system and a perpendicular magnetic recording medium which are based on the use of a recording film of a Co—Cr film having perpendicular magnetization so that information is recorded in the perpendicular direction with respect to a recording film surface.
In order to further increase the surface recording density of the hard disk, it is known that the magnet (magnetic particle), which is a recording unit for constructing the recording layer, is allowed to have a small size. However, if the magnetic particles are allowed to have a minute size so that the surface recording density is increased to be not less than 10 to 20 Gbits/in2, the following problem arises. That is, the magnetic particles become unstable due to the thermomagnetic relaxation phenomenon, and the recorded data disappears.